


A Perfect Holiday Getaway

by blondeeoneexox



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Cookie dough fights, F/M, Fluffy Olicity, Mentions of Mia and William, Olicity Holiday Trope Challenge 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeeoneexox/pseuds/blondeeoneexox
Summary: This fic is just a whole lot of holiday Olicity fluff.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 62
Kudos: 190





	A Perfect Holiday Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic, y'all! I never thought I would see the day where I'd be on AO3 as not just a reader, but a writer as well! I hope you all enjoy this fluff filled fic - I based a couple things loosely on one of my favorite scenes from another favorite show of mine - see if you can figure it out! ;)
> 
> Lastly, I just want to thank Ellie (SmoakingGreenArrow) for being my biggest cheerleader through this whole process. She's been saying that I need to start writing for almost a year now. I probably wouldn't have written this fic without her constant (gentle) pushing, haha. Thank you for being the best fandom friend and beta I could have asked for! :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for reading!

“Felicity! Have you seen this?” Oliver called out from downstairs.

As she looked out the cabin window, she knew exactly what the commotion was about. The raging snowstorm that had been threatening to hit all week had finally reached them. It was the week between Christmas and New Year’s and Felicity thought it would be fun to get away for a little while. Her mother had happily agreed to keep Mia and William so they could have some time alone. Oliver, being the overprotective parent, thought it was excessive to leave for an entire week. There had to be a lot of reminders from her that they hadn’t had a week away, just the two of them, since before Mia was born. 

Adjusting to life with a newborn hadn’t been easy. There had been a lot of sleepless nights for both of them. Breast feeding, diaper changing, the crying and spitting up. It had been a lot. But staring down at their beautiful baby girl every night as she rocked her to sleep...that made everything worth it. 

It helped that Oliver was basically super dad. Her husband wanted to do it all. Feedings in the middle of the night? He was on it. Dirty diaper in the grocery store? He was racing to the bathroom to change her. Early wake ups? He was up with Mia, letting Felicity sleep in a bit. She could not have asked for a better spouse than him. So in a way, this trip was a thank you. A thank you for being the best partner she could have asked for.

“Yes, honey. I saw the snow from upstairs. It shouldn’t surprise you. We’ve been expecting snow all week!” she responded as she walked down the stairs. 

Rounding the corner, she saw her husband peering out the window. He looked as good as ever in that favorite blue henley of hers. Blue always brought out the brightness in his eyes, which she absolutely loved. 

“I know, but it looks pretty bad out there, what if we get snowed in? he asked, gazing down at her. 

Wrapping her arm around has back, she smiled, “So what if we do? Would it be so bad to get snowed in with me?”

He smiled, “Of course not, you know that’s not what I meant. You know I love every moment I’m with you no matter where we are.” 

“Well, then what is it?” she asked with a furrowed brow. 

He sighed, “I just know that we have to leave in a couple days, and I don’t want to be completely stuck, knowing your mom will have had the kids for a week already.” 

Felicity chuckled as she stroked his back, “Oliver, you do realize that my mother wanted us to leave for _two_ weeks right? She would be beyond ecstatic if I called her and told her that we were snowed in and she would have to keep her grandkids for another couple of days. She loves that time with them.”

Oliver turned to wrap his arms around her waist, “I know that, it’s not that I’m worried about their well being, I know they’re fine with Donna. I just miss them.”

Hearing those words tugged at her heartstrings. Of course he missed them. It was the first time he’d ever been away from Mia, and the first time he’d been away from William since he decided to come back and live with them. Having William back with them was like a dream come true. They hated having to send him away to live with his grandparents, but they knew it was the right thing to do at that time to keep him safe. 

Since he had come back home, he had been the epitome of the best big brother. He loved playing with Mia and singing songs to her. He helped feed her, just like his dad did. Mia absolutely loved him too. She would smile as soon as he walked in the room and would begin to bounce around as soon as his attention was on her. It was truly a beautiful thing to watch their relationship blossom the way it had. 

Leaning her head into Oliver’s chest, she sighed, “I know what you mean. I miss them too. But how about we head in the kitchen. We can make some hot chocolate, and we can bake those cookies we talked about earlier. Then once they’re in the oven, we can FaceTime the kids. Sound good?” she asked, smiling up at her from the tops of her glasses. 

He cocked his head, “By we you mean me, right?” he chuckled.

“You know me well, Mr. Queen.” She laughed, while unwrapping herself from his embrace, turning towards the kitchen. 

Cooking had never been her master skill, and baking? Forget it. She was thankful every day that her husband knew how to cook _and_ bake. It was one of the many, many things she was grateful for when it came to Oliver. 

“That I do, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.” He laughed, grabbing her hand as they headed into the kitchen. 

Reaching the kitchen, she turned toward the cabinet, grabbing the mixing bowls, measuring cups and spoons, and baking sheets. “Will you grab the flour and sugar for me? It’s on top of the fridge where of course only giants can reach.” She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the butter and eggs from the fridge. 

Chuckling, he walked over and reached around her to grab what she (he) needed. “Here you go, my love.” he said, kissing the top of her head. “Would you like marshmallows in your hot chocolate?” he asked, turning back toward the task at hand.

“Is the sky blue? Of course!” Felicity laughed, getting the rest of the ingredients and putting them on the counter. 

She watched him as he poured a hefty amount of marshmallows in her cup, stirring them in a bit and then adding a couple more to the top for good measure. Padding over, he handed it to her, pecking her lips in the process. 

“My hero.” She hummed, as she took a sip. “Now, for these cookies! I was thinking chocolate chip. Or maybe snickerdoodle? I’ll let you decide since you’ll be the one baking them. I’m just here for the dough.” She mused as she rounded the counter, plopping down onto a stool with her hot chocolate. 

Oliver laughed, separating the mixing bowls and getting the ingredients in order. “How about we do chocolate chip? I think that's the easiest, and I know you prefer them over snickerdoodle anyway.” He grinned, pouring the flour into the bowl. 

“You know it! I would always be the taste tester when my mom made them.” She smiled, taking another sip of her hot chocolate. 

Oliver gazed at her with a slight smirk on his face, as he poured the baking soda and salt into the mixing bowl. “But I thought you and your mom had about the same level of baking skills?” he mused, moving to the next bowl as he unwrapped the butter.

“Oh, we definitely do. I never said the cookie dough was good!” They both broke into a fit of laughter. “I would always beg her to make cookies, but seemed to forget how horrible she was at baking. I finally learned my lesson one day when I tasted the dough and it was like an entire salt shaker had been poured in.” she chuckled. “It was _really_ bad.” 

Oliver laughed as he measured out the sugar, peering up at her as he did so. “I wonder if she’s tried baking with William while we’ve been gone.” He pondered, pouring the sugar into the bowl, repeating the same action with the brown sugar. 

“If she did, I’m sure William took over as soon as he realized she doesn’t know the difference between measuring cups and measuring spoons.” She snorted, watching him add the vanilla – an extra teaspoon of course, his secret ingredient. 

“You’re exactly right. He learned from the master baker, so I’m sure he’d have it handled.” Oliver replied with a look of pride on his face.

Felicity laughed, “No argument from me on that one.” Grabbing her phone, she began to scroll through her holiday playlist, “We need some Christmas music!” She smiled, biting her lip as she looked through the many songs. Clicking on _All I Want For Christmas is You_ , she turned to her husband. “Remember this one?” she smirked already knowing the answer. She hopped off her stool and rounded the corner to where Oliver stood, reaching for his arm, stroking it softly. 

“Of course I do. I remember I caught you dancing to this in the foundry after coming back from a patrol. I stood leaning against the wall just watching you. You tried hitting that high note at the end and if it wasn’t the most endearing thing I’ve ever seen, I don’t know what was.” Oliver was smiling as he began mixing the batter. “If I hadn’t already been in love with you, I would have fallen for you right then and there.” A soft smile graced his face when he turned to her. “Can I tell you a secret?” he asked, pouring the rest of the dry ingredients in with what was already mixed. 

“Of course..” Felicity paused, watching as he mixed everything into deliciousness. 

Oliver put the spoon down and gazed down at her. “All I wanted for Christmas was you.” 

She stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing, “Honey, that’s probably the cheesiest, yet sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.” She glanced up at him, still chuckling.

“What? It’s the truth!” He stated, looking a bit dejected as she reached around him to pour the chocolate chips into the dough. She took the spoon and began stirring them in. “I know it is, baby and that’s what makes it so sweet.” She smiled, glancing up at him from the tops of her glasses. “You could have had me, you know. You were just being stubborn and in your _‘I can’t be me and the Arrow’_ phase.” 

He sighed heavily, knowing she was right. She smiled up at him, giving him a wink before scooping up some dough onto her finger. She stuck it in her mouth and moaned at how good the taste was. “Mmm, delicious. You want to try some? You make excellent cookie dough.” Not giving him a chance to respond, she grabbed some of the dough and spread it over his lips. 

“See? Delicious.” She started giggling, watching as Oliver’s face spread into a huge smile. 

“Oh, Smoak. You’re going _down._ ” He growled as he grabbed the mixing bowl. She squealed and ran on the other side of the island, seeing exactly what he was going to do. “Don’t you dare, Queen!” Felicity yelled as a piece of cookie dough came flying at her.

She squealed again, ducking down just in time. She heard him running around the island, laughing. She turned right as he bounded toward her, extending her arm and grabbing a handful of the dough. Oliver flung another bit at her, nailing her right in the chest. They both laughed as Felicity took off running around the other side of the island. She tossed another handful at him, hitting him in the shoulder. 

They needed this. Running around, laughing, throwing cookie dough at each other was definitely a first for them. But it felt good. Having a baby and a teenager to raise takes a toll on a couple. Having this time to just laugh, joke, and feel like a couple of teenagers again was so refreshing. 

Thirty minutes later and they had a whole bowl of cookie dough scattered throughout the kitchen and all over them. Giggling, she called out. “Oh man, I think I have cookie dough in my bra… Maybe I should take it off!” 

Not even a second after those words were uttered, Oliver was popping out from behind the dining room table with his hands held high. Delving into the bowl for the last bit of cookie dough, she raised her eyebrows and smirked. “Do you surrender, husband of mine?” Cocking her head a bit, she raised her arm ready to throw one last time.

“I surrender, babe. You win!” he smirked, sauntering towards her. “And please, if you’re taking _anything_ off, let me help.” He came up, wrapping his arms around her waist as he slanted his lips over hers. Teasing his tongue on her lips, she smiled and opened her mouth for him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Pulling away far too soon, Felicity smiled up at him, “Can I tell you a secret now?” she asked, biting her lip softly. 

“Of course you can,” Oliver replied, scrunching his eyebrows a bit, not exactly knowing where this was going.

Her lips turning upward into a smile, she whispered, “All I wanted for Christmas was you, too.” 

His eyes twinkled as he gazed down at her, wrapping her up even tighter. “I love you, you know that?” he beamed.

“I know. I love you too. Your cheesiness and all.” She giggled, leaning forward to kiss him one more time. “Now let’s call our children so we can go upstairs and finally have each other for Christmas.”

His eyes got dark with desire as he gazed down at her, “Sounds like the best plan I’ve heard since you wanted to come on this getaway.”

“Not so bad being snowed in with your wife, now is it?” she asked, throwing him a wink as she untangled herself from his arms. Felicity grabbed his hand as she walked toward the stairs.

“Nope, not so bad at all.” He whispered, thanking his lucky stars that he could actually call this woman his wife. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. :)


End file.
